1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a transformer and a liquid crystal display apparatus having the transformer.
2. Discussion of the Background
Along with recent trends of display devices becoming lighter, thinner, shorter, and smaller, flat panel display devices such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are becoming major players in the display industry. The LCD typically includes a liquid crystal display panel, a first substrate, a second substrate facing and opposite to the first substrate, and a liquid crystal layer between the first substrate and the second substrate. A light source for providing the liquid crystal display panel with light is generally included since the liquid crystal display panel is a non-emissive device. For example, a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL), a light emitting diode (LED), or the like may be used as the light source. In this case, the LCD may be provided with a light source controller for driving the light source of the LCD. When using a CCFL, which requires a relatively high voltage, as a backlight of the LCD, the light source controller is provided with a step-up power supply device such as a transformer for outputting relatively high voltage in comparison to power delivered to the other components of the LCD.
A transformer generally has a primary section and a secondary section formed by windings. A 1-in-1 type transformer having a single secondary output is a basic type of transformer. Presently, transformers having two or more outputs, for example, 2-in-1 type products, or 4-in-1 type products, are being commercialized. The transformer may be used to amplify a power level or to adjust current balancing between wirings.